Kau Milikku, Selalu dan Selamanya
by Jeannexta
Summary: "Aku dan Sasuke baru saling mengenal setelah tergabung dalam kelompok KKN ini," kata Sai, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. "Well, kupikir kami berdua cocok dalam hal-hal tertentu." # "Juga dalam hal selera," sahut Sasuke cepat. Membuat kedua keningku mengernyit karena melihat senyumannya yang penuh maksud tersembunyi. # AU!SasuNaru, slight SaiNaru; Yaoi. ONESHOT. Warnings inside.


Kedua mataku masih belum bergerak dari langit-langit kamar yang kupandangi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Nafasku masih terengah-engah. Bisa kurasakan peluh keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhku yang—saat ini—telanjang. Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir ke luar dari bagian bawah tubuhku.

Kulirik dua pria yang berbaring terlentang di samping kiri dan kananku dengan ekor mataku secara bergiliran. Nafas mereka berdua sudah berhembus teratur. Baru saja tiga detik aku memejamkan mataku, kurasakan dua tubuh yang berbaring di sampingku tiba-tiba bergerak. Kedua mataku kembali terbuka begitu bibirku dielus-elus oleh sebuah ibu jari.

Sepasang mataku kembali bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam itu. Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang berbaring di samping kananku dengan posisi menelungkup sambil menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya. Bibir tipisnya melengkung, lalu tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah telinga kananku dan berbisik, "Kau benar-benar seksi." Rasanya ada getaran menyenangkan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku begitu mendengar pemilik suara rendah itu.

Bibirku yang baru saja akan terbuka untuk membalas perkataannya langsung kembali mengatup begitu kurasakan jemari kiriku bertautan dengan jemari pria di samping kiriku. Aku menoleh. Sai, pria di samping kiriku juga tidur dengan posisi menelungkup dengan satu tangan menopang dagunya. Sepasang matanya tidak menoleh dariku begitu dia mengecup jemariku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku begitu kedua pria di sampingku kembali menggodaku dengan sentuhan-sentuhan seduktif mereka. Perlahan-lahan dan lembut, seperti sengaja ingin memancing libido dalam tubuhku kembali meletup-letup.

Sudah... sudah cukup!

Aku mengeleng kuat-kuat dalam imajinatifku. Menepis bayang-bayang liar di dalam benakku; di dalam ekspetasiku. Sorot mata kedua pria di sampingku ini masih belum juga menunjukkan kepuasan. Padahal hampir dua jam lebih mereka berdua menikmatiku bergiliran. Jangan bilang kalau mereka akan—

"Mari kita lanjutkan ronde selanjutnya."

Oh, tidak.

Kedua mataku membelalak horor begitu mereka berdua mengatakan hal itu hampir bersamaan. Mereka berdua serius mau melanjutkannya lagi?

Oh, tidak.

Seseorang... tolong selamatkan aku dari dua serigala kelaparan ini!

 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Universe**_

 **M** - _rated_

 **6k+** _words_

 **Romance/Humor**

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **SasuNaru** _story~_

 _slight_ , **SaiNaru**

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Yaoi**_ , yang sebagian besar cerita akan mengumbarkan **adegan seks implisit antara pria dengan pria**. _**Threesome.**_ _**D**_ _ **ouble P**_ _ **enetration.**_ _Possible_ **OOC.** **Naruto's POV.** Tidak ada tujuan _bashing_ untuk karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_...

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Kau Milikku, Selalu dan Selamanya  
**

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke dan Sai.

Dua pria yang berkuliah di universitas yang sama denganku—namun berbeda jurusan—ini dipertemukan denganku dalam satu kelompok untuk Kuliah Kerja Nyata (KKN) yang kukontrak tahun ini. Kelompok kami beranggotakan sepuluh orang; lima pria dan lima wanita—dari fakultas dan jurusan berbeda. Jika saja aku tidak mengambil KKN reguler—yang ditempatkan di salah satu desa yang ada di Jepang—pasti aku tidak akan bertemu dengan kedua pria itu.

Awalnya kupikir mereka berdua hanya melihatku sebagai teman karena sesama anggota kelompok. Tapi, ternyata... tidak. Mereka berdua menatapku lebih dari itu. Sorot mata mereka berdua yang berbeda—saat menatapku di pertemuan pertama kami—mulai kurasakan saat itu di atas kereta api yang akan membawa kami ke desa Hagi. Karena gerbong kereta yang kami naiki agak kosong dengan para penumpang, anggota kelompokku duduk di kursi yang mereka inginkan, dan agak jauh satu dengan yang lain.

Atmosfir canggung antara kami—sesama anggota kelompok—tentu saja tidak bisa disangkal. Hal itu terjadi mungkin karena baru kali ini kami dari fakultas dan jurusan berbeda digabungkan dalam satu kelompok, meski kemarin kami sudah berkenalan satu sama lain begitu dikumpulkan oleh Dosen Pembimbing Lapangan (DPL) kami di gedung auditorium. Aku ditunjuk sebagai ketua dalam kelompok oleh DPL kami. Saat itu, aku ingin segera menolak, namun semua anggota kelompokku tiba-tiba berkata setuju dengan keputusan DPL kami. Melihat banyaknya suara yang mendukungku jadi ketua kelompok, tentu saja membuat DPL kami tidak mengubah keputusannya. Sial.

Oke, kembali lagi ke bagian ' _Aku merasakan sorot mata berbeda dari kedua pria itu_ '.

Saat itu, aku mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir pintu. Sesekali kulirik para anggota kelompokku. Semuanya tampak sibuk dengan _gadget_ di tangan mereka masing-masing, kecuali dua orang; yang baru kusadari sepasang mata mereka terus menatapku. Keduanya menatapku tak berkedip seolah-olah aku mengenakan pakaian aneh. Dan tanpa sadar aku jadi memeriksa pakaian yang kupakai. Pakaian yang kupakai saat itu kaos hitam, jaket _orange_ bertudung, celana jins hitam panjang, dan sepatu _Nike_. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Baru saja kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat mereka, keduanya tiba-tiba sudah berjalan mendekatiku. Lalu duduk di samping kiri dan kananku. Mendadak pikiranku _blank_ begitu mereka berdua menatapku dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Apa kita akan langsung turun ke lokasi setelah kereta api ini sampai di tempat tujuan kita?" Sai bertanya ke arahku, sembari menopang kedua lengannya di atas sandaran kursi.

"A, ya, mungkin," kataku, setengah tergagap. "Jika kita sampai sebelum malam, mungkin kita akan langsung ke lokasi untuk mengecek lokasi proyek di desa yang akan kita buat."

"Kereta ini akan sampai di stasiun Hagi jam setengah enam. Lalu kita naik bus ke lokasi sekitar satu jam lebih. Begitu kita semua sampai di lokasi itu keadaan di sana sudah gelap. Kenapa tidak besok pagi saja?" Perkataan Sasuke membuat aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia benar-benar sudah memperhitungkannya. Kenapa bukan dia saja yang mengajukan diri sebagai ketua kelompok?

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang jadi ketua kelompok jika memang bisa memprediksikan semua hal itu? Jujur saja aku belum memprediksikannya," kataku dengan suara pelan.

Bibir tipis Sasuke tiba-tiba menyeringai. Dan tanpa kuduga dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. "Aku tidak mau menjadi ketua kelompok. Karena itu... sangat merepotkan."

"Setuju!" Sai tiba-tiba menyahut sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua ini berteman dekat, ya?

Pertanyaan itu langsung muncul di benakku begitu merasa atmosfir bersahabat di antara mereka berdua. Tapi kan mereka berdua berbeda jurusan; Sai dari jurusan hukum, sementara Sasuke dari jurusan bisnis. Apa mereka berdua memang sudah berteman sejak lama?

"Aku dan Sasuke baru saling mengenal setelah tergabung dalam kelompok KKN ini," kata Sai, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. " _Well_ , kupikir kami berdua cocok dalam hal-hal tertentu."

"Juga dalam hal _selera_ ," sahut Sasuke cepat. Membuat kedua keningku mengernyit karena melihat senyumannya yang penuh maksud tersembunyi.

"Oh." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Sai tiba-tiba bertanya begitu keheningan singkat sempat terasa di antara kami bertiga.

Aku menggeleng, "Belum. Aku ingin fokus dengan kuliahku."

"Kau dari jurusan _engineering_ , kan?" Sai kembali bertanya. Aku mengangguk. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa itu _engineering_. Memangnya jurusan yang kau ambil itu seperti apa?"

Tanpa sadar aku menahan tawa di bibirku. Memang banyak yang selalu bertanya padaku dengan jurusan yang kuambil di Universitas Jepang. Sebagian dari mereka yang mendengar penjelasan dariku ada yang tidak paham, bahkan ada yang jujur mengatakan padaku kalau mereka harus menelaah penjelasan dariku semalam penuh baru mengerti. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menjelaskan jurusanku ini pada Sai dengan kata yang lebih mudah dipahami.

Kutarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai, " _Engineering *****_ itu adalah suatu ilmu keteknikan yang dipraktekkan ke dalam kehidupan kita untuk mempermudah kita dalam melakukan sesuatu. _Engineering_ mampu mengatasi permasalahan yang ada di sekitar kehidupan sehari-hari dari hal yang terkecil hingga besar. Dan, _engineering_ juga mempunyai kontribusi yang besar untuk kemajuan pembangunan suatu negara. Jadi, jika dari awal kita tertarik dengan jurusan _engineering_ , kita harus bisa menguasai ilmu-ilmu yang terdapat di dalamnya. Ilmu yang termasuk ke dalam _engineering_ itu adalah Matematika dan Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam seperti, Fisika, Kimia, dan Biologi."

"Wow," Sai berdecak kagum. "Jadi, orang-orang yang membuat mobil, komputer, gedung, jalan, dan jembatan, itu semua berkaitan dengan _engineering_?"

"Tepat sekali!" Aku menepuk kedua tanganku. Tidak kusangka Sai bisa menangkap penjelasanku secepat ini. Otaknya pasti sangat cerdas.

"Jadi... _engineering_ itu seperti insinyur, ya?" Kepalaku berputar ke arah Sasuke, lalu mengangguk membenarkan. Ternyata kedua pria ini cepat sekali menangkap penjelasan dariku.

"Jadi kesimpulannya... ilmu yang kau dapat dari jurusanmu itu akan menghasilkan suatu benda yang dapat dimanfaatkan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, ya?" decak Sai kagum. Aku tersenyum lebar, merasakan perasaan bangga di dalam dadaku begitu mendengar hal itu.

"Kalau tidak salah kau mengambil jurusan hukum kan, Sai- _san_?" Kali ini aku yang bertanya mengenai jurusannya. Entah kenapa kurasa pembicaraan kami akan terus tersambung. "Apa kau bercita-cita menjadi pengacara?"

" _Iie_... itu bukan cita-citaku...," Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang hakim."

Aku mengangguk-angguk, dan balik menatap Sasuke.

"Aku akan meneruskan bisnis _otousan-_ ku, makanya mengambil jurusan bisnis," kata Sasuke, seolah tahu apa yang akan kutanyakan. Aku kembali mengangguk.

Pembicaraan kami bertiga tanpa sadar membuat para anggota kelompokku yang lain mulai duduk mendekat dan akhirnya tertarik untuk saling berbagi cerita tentang jurusan yang mereka ambil. Sesekali pembicaraan kami diselingi canda tawa, dan atmosfir canggung di antara kami akhirnya mencair. Aku jadi ingin berterima kasih pada Sai dan Sasuke, karena berkat mereka berdua juga akhirnya aku bisa mengenal sedikit anggota kelompokku yang lain.

Kereta api yang kami naiki akhirnya berhenti di stasiun. Kami semua berjalan ke luar sambil menarik koper yang berisi pakaian masing-masing. Selama hampir dua bulan kami memang akan berada di Hagi ini untuk melakukan proyek KKN kami.

"Ketua, bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat makan dulu sebelum pergi ke lokasi?" Kiba, salah satu pria dari anggota kelompokku berseru tiba-tiba. Semua anggotaku secara bersamaan menatapku, menunggu keputusanku.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita cari tempat makan dulu. Dan mengenai lokasi proyek kita, mungkin lebih baik kalau besok pagi jam enam saja baru kita turun ke sana untuk mengeceknya karena sekarang sudah malam."

Semua kepala mengangguk setuju. Dan kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari tempat makan.

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat jam sembilan malam, kami semua akhirnya sampai di depan gedung apartemen yang akan menjadi rumah kedua kami selama KKN berlangsung. Setelah mengambil dua kunci dari resepsionis, kami berjalan menuju _lift_. Beruntung masih ada dua _suite_ yang kosong. Dan juga, salah satu apartemen inilah yang lumayan dekat dengan lokasi proyek KKN kami.

Bunyi bel _lift_ terdengar begitu akhirnya kami sampai di lantai lima. Pintu besi di depan kami terbuka, dan kami melangkah keluar. Kami akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu apartemen kami yang bernomor 506 dan 507. Untuk para wanita di kamar 506, sementara para pria di kamar 507.

"Hanya ada dua kamar. Bagaimana pembagiannya, Ketua?" Kiba bertanya ke arahku begitu kami sudah berada di ruang tengah apartemen kami.

"Yang di kamar ini ranjangnya _king size_ , sementara di kamar ini ranjangnya cukuplah untuk dua orang." Shino, salah satu anggota kelompokku, bersuara setelah dia memeriksa kedua kamar.

Aku terdiam sambil menatap keempat pria di sekitarku. Baru saja bibirku terbuka, Kiba tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan berkata, "Bolehkah aku sekamar dengan Shino? Sepertinya kami berdua cocok." Lalu dia tersenyum mesum ke arah Shino. Kupikir Shino akan menolak setelah melihat senyum mesum Kiba, ternyata dia malah mengangguk setuju. Hei, jangan bilang kalau mereka homo?

"Aku juga tidak keberatan kalau sekamar dengan Kiba," jawab Shino.

Aku melongo. Mereka benar-benar homo?

"A—A... baiklah. Kalau begitu kalian berdua sekamar," kataku dengan suara sedikit tergagap. Tak lama setelah aku mengatakan itu, mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar yang mempunyai ranjang kata Shino tadi cukup untuk dua orang.

Begitu pintu kamar mereka tertutup dari dalam, aku menoleh ke arah Sai dan Sasuke. "Jadi, kita bertiga sekamar..."

Tak ada sahutan. Apa mereka tidak mau sekamar denganku?

"Aku mau mandi dulu, lalu tidur." Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata sambil menarik kopernya ke arah kamar.

"Jangan lama-lama. Aku juga mau mandi," sahut Sai sambil menarik kopernya juga ke arah kamar. Meninggalkan aku yang masih berdiri di posisiku.

Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka berdua tidak mengacuhkanku?

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil mengeringkan rambutku yang masih setengah basah setelah mandi, aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Kulihat Sai dan Sasuke tidur di kedua sisi tempat tidur, menyisakan tempat kosong di tengah-tengah.

Saat kedua mataku tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Sai, dia langsung kembali menatap layar iPad-nya. Aku menarik nafas panjang diam-diam. Entah kenapa sikapnya berbeda dengan saat tadi kami di atas kereta.

Kulirik Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. Dia tidur sambil memunggungi kami. Aku kembali menarik nafas panjang diam-diam. Kenapa sikap mereka berdua tiba-tiba berubah? Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin karena memang kami belum kenal terlalu dekat, hingga masih ada rasa canggung di antara kami.

Kuhembuskan nafasku lewat mulut, sembari merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur. Begitu aku sudah tidur terlentang, kutarik selimut hingga sebatas dagu. Kedua kelopak mataku mulai terasa berat. Dan perlahan-lahan kesadaranku mulai menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tiba-tiba terjaga begitu merasa sesuatu merayap menuju area privatku. Kedua mataku akhirnya kubuka dan aku mengangkat selimutku. Oh, ternyata itu hanya tangan Sai. Eh—apa? Aku langsung tercekat dengan kedua mata membelalak. Kepalaku menoleh ke samping kiri dan mendapati kedua mata Sai tertutup rapat. Dia sedang mimpi apa sih sampai melakukan pelecehan padaku?

Cepat-cepat kusingkirkan tangannya dari bagian privatku. Kemudian aku mengambil jarak darinya. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan langsung memelukku dari belakang. Nyaris saja aku menjerit, tapi begitu kutolehkan kepalaku, ternyata itu lengan Sasuke. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Kakinya juga mengapit kedua kakiku di bawah sana. Hei, aku bukan bantal guling!

Kuputar tubuhku hingga berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Mati-matian aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Sasuke, tapi sia-sia. Seolah kami sudah menempel seperti bayi kembar siam. Aku menyerah. Kuangkat wajahku untuk menatap wajah tertidurnya. Benar-benar tampan... tunggu! Apa yang barusan kubilang? Lupakan kalau aku pernah mengatakan hal tadi!

Aku menarik nafas tercekat begitu kali ini merasa sebuah tangan mengelus-elus pantatku. Dan begitu tahu tangan Sasuke-lah yang sudah kurang ajar mengelus pantatku, aku kembali berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit, akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

Kutatap Sai dan Sasuke bergiliran. Mereka berdua ini... kenapa bisa kompak mimpi hal-hal jorok sih?

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya aku terbangun dengan kedua mata yang masih sangat mengantuk. Tidurku semalam tidak nyenyak karena harus menyingkirkan tangan-tangan mesum Sai dan Sasuke secara bergiliran.

Kulirik samping kanan dan kiriku. Kosong. Sai dan Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Aku bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurku dan menatap jam digital di atas meja nakas yang menunjukkan angka 05:40. Baru saja kusingkirkan selimut dari tubuhku, pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar dan kepala Sai menyembul.

"Oh, kupikir kau belum bangun, Naruto- _kun_. Bukannya kau bilang tadi malam saat kita menuju apartemen ini kalau kita semua akan ke lokasi proyek jam enam pagi ini?" Kedua alis Sai terangkat saat dia berkata.

" _Gomen_ , tidurku semalam tidak nyenyak, sih." Aku merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu. Jika kukatakan dia dan Sasuke adalah penyebab tidurku kurang nyenyak, pasti mereka berdua tidak akan percaya.

Begitu aku melangkah ke luar, semua anggota kelompokku ternyata sudah berkumpul, dan sedang menyantap sarapan pagi mereka; roti dan teh.

"Pagi, Ketua!" seru Kiba dengan bibir tersenyum lebar.

"Pagi." Aku balas tersenyum sambil terus melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukaku, aku kembali ke ruang tengah. Tenten, salah satu anggota wanita di kelompokku, langsung memberikan roti yang diambilnya dari dalam tas plastik.

"Kebetulan ada _minimarket_ di dekat apartemen ini saat tadi aku berjalan ke luar," katanya, menjelaskan dari mana membeli sarapan untuk kami pagi ini. "Uang untuk membeli semua roti dan teh ini kupakai dari uang kas yang kita kumpulkan. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Bukannya kau bendahara yang memang bertugas menggunakan uang yang kami kumpulkan untuk hal-hal seperti ini, kan?"

Tenten mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dan sarapan kami pagi itu diisi dengan pembicaraan ringan mengenai proyek KKN kami.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berjalan hampir dua puluh menit dari apartemen menuju lokasi proyek, kami akhirnya sampai. Proyek KKN kami akan membuat jalan sepanjang seratus meter di desa ini menjadi beraspal.

"Jadi, nantinya dari jalan ini sampai di pertigaan jalan sana kami akan membuatnya menjadi jalanan beraspal," jelasku kepada Kepala Desa yang akhirnya kami temukan setelah hampir lima belas menit mencarinya.

Pria setengah abad itu tampak mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan dariku. "Apa nanti saya dan para warga di desa ini akan mengumpulkan dana untuk pembuatan jalan ini?"

"Anda dan para warga di desa ini tidak perlu mengumpulkan dana," aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar. "Karena dana dari proyek KKN kamilah yang akan membiayai semua pembuatan jalan ini. Yang kami perlukan hanya tenaga dan kerja sama dari para warga di desa ini."

"Wah, jika hanya tenaga dan kerja sama yang diperlukan dari warga desa ini kami pasti akan membantu," Pria setengah abad itu tersenyum bijaksana. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu mari kita sama-sama mencari para warga yang akan membantu proyek kalian ini."

Hari itu, kami berhasil mengumpulkan dua puluh pria dari desa itu untuk membantu proyek kami. Proyek pembuatan jalannya akan dimulai besok. Kami kembali ke apartemen begitu langit telah berubah warna menjadi jingga.

Para anggota kelompokku yang ber- _gender_ wanita berinisiatif untuk membuat makanan dari bahan-bahan mentah yang mereka beli di _minimarket_. Shino dan Kiba yang juga mendengar hal itu langsung bersuara untuk membantu.

Begitu pintu apartemen kututup dari dalam, kuseret langkahku menuju dapur. Sai dan Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan di meja makan, langsung menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, dan menoleh bersamaan ke arahku. Mendadak langkahku berhenti di ambang pintu dapur. Entah kenapa kejadian semalam—saat tangan-tangan mereka menggerayangi tubuhku—tiba-tiba muncul lagi di benakku. Mereka berdua pasti tidak ingat, karena melakukannya saat tertidur. Dan aku juga tidak mau mengungkit hal memalukan seperti itu! Aku melengos ke arah lemari es.

Sai tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi sambil berkata, "Perutku sudah kelaparan. Apa para perempuan di kamar sebelah belum selesai memasak juga, ya?"

Begitu Sai sudah melangkah ke luar dari dapur, aku dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Sorot matanya terlihat aneh; seperti saat dia menatapku di dalam gerbong kereta. Buru-buru aku memutus kontak mata di antara kami. Aku sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil minuman kaleng dari dalam lemari es.

Suara kursi berderak terdengar. Aku menoleh dan melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba berjalan mendekatiku—yang masih berdiri di depan lemari es. Tangan kananku yang akan mengambil minuman kaleng langsung urung begitu Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Ada apa?" Kedua alisnya terangkat saat bertanya. Aku langsung menggeleng, dan kembali mengambil minuman kaleng.

Kulihat tangan Sasuke terulur untuk mengambil sebuah tomat yang ada di bagian bawah lemari es—yang entah sejak kapan sudah tersedia di situ. Baru saja aku berbalik, pergelangan tangan kiriku langsung ditahan oleh Sasuke. Aku menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat.

Sasuke menatapku sambil menggigit tomat di tangannya. "Kau sudah pernah berciuman, Naruto?" Dia akhirnya bersuara setelah menelan tomat yang dikunyahnya. Kedua keningku mengernyit. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?

Kulepaskan tanganku darinya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, kemudian berbalik untuk berjalan pergi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali menarik pergelangan tanganku. Kali ini dia mendorong tubuhku hingga punggungku menyentuh dinding terdekat. Salah satu lengan Sasuke langsung menempel di sisi kananku, seperti mencegah agar aku tidak kabur. Kedua mata setajam elang itu menatapku lagi sambil menggigit tomat di tangannya, dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami sambil terus mengunyah tomat di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Wajahnya tiba-tiba mendekat, dan berhenti hanya sejengkal dengan wajahku. Aku menarik nafas tertahan. Kenapa tubuhku seolah-olah membatu?

"I-Itu bukan urusanmu!" Kenapa suaraku terdengar gugup?

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, "Jadi, kau tidak mau menjawabnya?" Bibirnya tersenyum licik, "Aku bisa memaksamu menjawabnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menger—" kalimatku urung selesai karena tanpa kuduga Sasuke meraih daguku dan memangut bibirku. Kedua mataku membelalak. Minuman kaleng di tanganku terlepas dan jatuh. Satu lengannya melingkar di pinggangku, membuat jarak di antara kami menghilang.

Tomat yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya tiba-tiba dia pindahkan ke dalam mulutku melalui ciuman kami. Sedikit demi sedikit buah itu akhirnya tertelan olehku karena lidah Sasuke terus mendorong ke arah tenggorokanku. Bisa kurasakan _saliva_ kami yang bercampur mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirku. _Oh, my God_! Bagaimana kalau misalnya anggota kelompokku melihat kami—sesama pria—berciuman seperti ini?

"Urmngh!" Mati-matian aku berusaha melepas ciuman Sasuke. Namun tangannya yang lain menahan di belakang kepalaku, semakin membuat ciuman di antara kami menjadi lebih dalam. Kedua tanganku berusaha mendorong kedua pundaknya. Cara yang ternyata sia-sia, karena Sasuke tiba-tiba memelukku semakin erat, hingga dada kami bersentuhan. Skakmat. Aku benar-benar dalam cengkramannya!

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciuman di antara kami setelah hampir lima menit. Nafasku terengah-engah. Baru saja bibirku terbuka untuk menyemburkan emosiku—karena dia sudah kurang ajar mengambil _first kiss_ -ku—Sasuke mengangkat tubuhku ke salah satu pundak lebarnya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini? Turunkan aku!" Aku berteriak sambil meronta-ronta. Sasuke seolah tak mendengarkan teriakanku. Langkahnya terus menuju kamar kami. Dia menutup pintu dengan salah satu kakinya, kemudian menghempaskanku ke atas tempat tidur. "M-Mau apa kau?"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh makna, sebelum dia berkata, " _Having sex with you_." Kemudian sebelah matanya mengedip ke arahku.

Aku terperangah. " _NA-NANI_?" Kuharap aku hanya salah dengar!

Dengan bibir yang terus tersenyum licik, Sasuke merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur. Aku langsung merangkak mundur dengan kedua tanganku. Namun secepat itu juga, Sasuke menahan kedua kakiku, lalu menarikku ke arahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Tubuhku mulai bergetar begitu melihat sepasang mata Sasuke yang mulai tertutup oleh nafsu. "Lepaskan! Kau gila! Kita ini sesama laki-laki!"

Sasuke mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Justru karena kau laki-laki, makanya aku tertarik padamu."

APA? Kedua mataku membelalak. Aku ternganga. Terkesima. Jadi, jadi, jadiii... dia juga homo? _Unbelievable_!

Melihat kondisiku yang masih bengong, Sasuke mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menindih tubuhku. Aku menarik nafas tercekat begitu kedua tangannya menahan kedua pergelangan tanganku di samping kepalaku. Wajahnya merendah dan berhenti persis di depan wajahku. Kedua mata kami saling bertatapan. Aku menelan ludah begitu melihat Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," bisik Sasuke, sebelum dia melumat bibirku.

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa menghentikan gerakannya di bawah sana, tangan kiri Sasuke meraih daguku, memutarnya ke samping, dan melumat bibirku. Kedua mataku kembali terpejam begitu kubuka mulutku dan membiarkan lidahnya menerobos masuk. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, Sasuke berhasil memancing nafsu birahiku, membuatku lupa dengan keadaan sekitar. Terdengar decakan nyaring dari kedua lidah kami yang saling membelit. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya begitu oksigen di dalam paru-paru kami sudah nyaris habis.

Tubuhku mulai mengejang, aku akan menggapai klimaksku. Sasuke menyadari hal itu, dan menghentak miliknya semakin dalam. Nafasku terengah-engah begitu akhirnya aku selesai menyemburkan semuanya. Tubuhku terjatuh lemas, sebelum akhirnya bergetar pelan. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, kurasakan Sasuke memutar tubuhku—tanpa melepaskan miliknya yang masih berada di dalam tubuhku—hingga kami kembali berhadapan.

"Buka matamu dan lihat aku." Suara rendah itu terdengar setengah memerintah.

Aku membuka mata setelah menarik nafas panjang.

Kedua mata kami saling bertatapan. Bisa kulihat setetes keringat meluncur turun ke dagunya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat sedikit berantakan dan basah. Aku menelan ludah diam-diam. Tuhan tidak adil. Kenapa ada makhluk ciptaannya yang sempurna seperti ini di dunia?

"Hei, Naruto..." Sasuke berbisik dengan suara terendahnya, "Kau benar-benar sangat seksi di mataku."

Aku terpana. Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya bersamaku dengan dorongan dari kedua telapak tangan dan lututnya. Ternyata dia mengubah posisi kami berdua. Aku baru tersadar begitu sudah duduk di atas pangkuannya. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua sisi pinggangku. Sesaat, Sasuke menatap kedua mataku dengan jarak yang hanya sejengkal, sebelum dia menuntun tubuhku naik turun.

"Kita keluar bersama, oke?" Aku mengangguk begitu Sasuke membisikkan hal itu di telingaku. Wajahku menengadah dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram pundaknya. Detik berikutnya, kami berdua akhirnya sama-sama menggapai klimaks bersamaan.

Kusandarkan kepalaku di salah satu pundak lebar Sasuke begitu aku lebih dulu selesai. Di tengah nafasku yang masih belum teratur, entah kenapa aku membuka mataku—karena merasa pandangan seseorang.

Tepat begitu kedua mataku berhenti di pintu kamar, seketika aku menarik nafas tercekat. Sai berdiri di sana, menatap kami dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. Sejak kapan dia berdiri di sana? Setetes keringat dingin meluncur jatuh dari dahiku. Sasuke masih belum menyadari kehadiran Sai, karena dia duduk membelakangi Sai. Sebelum aku sempat memberi tahu Sasuke, pria jangkung itu tiba-tiba bersiul panjang sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya.

"Wow... _braaa~vo_."

Dan di situlah, Sasuke akhirnya sadar dengan kehadiran Sai. Sai berjalan mendekat ke arah kami masih sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya, dan baru berhenti begitu dia sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Senang dengan semua 'servis panas' Sasuke untukmu, Naruto- _kun_?" tanyanya dengan kedua alis terangkat dan bibir tersenyum penuh makna.

Aku sengaja tak menjawab, terlalu malu karena kegiatan panas Sasuke dan aku ketahuan olehnya. Baru saja aku akan menyembunyikan wajahku di dada Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke membaringkanku di atas tempat tidur. Dia menarik keluar miliknya, sebelum menatap Sai. "Bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

Sai merogoh saku celana bagian belakangnya, dan mengangkat sebuah kunci. Kunci yang ditunjukkannya dia gerakkan beberapa saat, sebelum dia menjawab, "Mereka bertujuh sudah kukunci dari luar. Tenang saja."

" _Good_!" Sasuke mengangguk, sebelum tangannya bergerak ke arahku. "Nah, silakan giliranmu."

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke dengan kedua mata melotot. Dengan santainya dia berkata seperti itu seolah-olah aku makanan yang sudah tersaji dan siap disantap. Sai tersenyum semakin lebar.

" _Itadakimasu_!" seru Sai, setelah melepas bajunya dan melemparnya sembarangan.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudnya ini?!" jeritku, setengah histeris. Sasuke dan Sai saling berpandangan.

"Tentu saja menikmati tubuhmu seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi," jawab Sai dengan wajah sok polos.

Aku ternganga. " _NANI_?!"

Sai dan Sasuke sama-sama menutup telinga mereka dengan kedua tangan masing-masing begitu mendengar teriakanku.

"Apa tadi dia juga berteriak-teriak seperti ini Sasuke?" Sai menatap Sasuke begitu dia bertanya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi lama-lama dia akan berhenti berteriak dan hanya mendesah. Coba saja."

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan kedua mata yang semakin melotot tajam. "Kau—jadi, kalian berdua berkonspirasi untuk menikmati tubuh suciku?"

"Sudah tidak suci lagi. Kan sudah dinikmati Sasuke tadi," celetuk Sai. Aku langsung berbalik melotot tajam ke arahnya.

"DIAM!"

Sai terkekeh. Aku menarik nafas panjang, sebelum menggulingkan tubuhku ke samping untuk pergi dari dua orang mesum di sekitarku. Tanpa kuduga, Sai menarik kedua kakiku hingga aku jatuh dengan posisi menelungkup.

"Hei! Lepaskan!" bentakku begitu Sai masih terus menarikku turun, dan baru berhenti begitu kedua lututku menyentuh lantai, sementara tubuh bagian atasku masih menelungkup di atas tempat tidur. Aku menoleh ke belakang, berniat mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, namun dengan cepat Sai menahan kedua pergelangan tanganku hanya dengan satu tangannya!

Tubuhku tersentak begitu merasa sesuatu yang panas dan sudah menegang berada di antara kedua belahan pantatku. Aku langsung mendongak ke arah Sasuke, menatapnya dengan sorot mata memelas meminta bantuan, tetapi dia hanya menatapku tanpa bergerak dari posisinya—sepertinya memang sengaja membiarkan Sai melakukan apa yang tadi dilakukannya padaku. Aku tertegun, sebelum kugigit bibir bagian dalamku, menahan air mata yang sudah siap mengumpul di kedua pelupuk mataku.

Sai berhenti bergerak begitu dia sudah memasukkan semua miliknya. Bisa kudengar nafasnya mendengus-dengus, sebelum dia berkata, "Kau benar-benar sangat ketat meski tadi sudah dinikmati oleh Sasuke." Dia menarik nafas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan, "Berapa kali dia klimaks?" Aku tahu pertanyaannya itu ditujukan pada Sasuke, maka dari itu aku menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

"Tiga kali." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada santai, setengah cuek. Sai bersiul panjang.

"Wao, kalau begitu akan kubuat dia klimaks lebih dari itu!" Dan begitu Sai selesai mengatakan hal gila itu, dia mulai menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk di dalam tubuhku.

Aku bernafas terengah-engah begitu untuk yang keempat kalinya mencapai klimaksku. Sai sengaja berhenti agar aku bisa menikmati pasca klimaksku. Kedua tangannya menarik kemejaku hingga lepas, sebelum dibuangnya sembarangan. Bibirnya yang setengah basah mengecupi tengkuk dan pundakku bertubi-tubi, hingga tiba-tiba dia berhenti mengecupi tubuh bagian belakangku, dan mengendus-endus seperti anjing pelacak.

Sai menggeram, sebelum dia berseru, "Sasuke sialan, bau tubuh Naruto kenapa bisa tercium sama sepertimu!?"

Aku terperangah. Apa? Sai tadi bilang apa? Bau tubuhku tercium sama seperti Sasuke?

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Mungkin karena keringat kami tadi bercampur jadi satu, dan keringatku yang membaur bersama parfum yang kupakai melekat di tubuh Naruto."

Sai berdecak. Entah kenapa aku seperti bisa membaca pikirannya yang mengatakan, ' _Ini sama saja dengan aku menikmati tubuh Sasuke!_ '. Pinggulnya kembali bergerak beberapa dorongan, sebelum tiba-tiba kembali berhenti. "Naik ke atas tempat tidur, Naruto- _kun_."

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Tapi karena logikaku sudah menghilang oleh sentuhannya, aku akhirnya merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur.

Kedua tangan Sai membalikkan tubuhku menjadi posisi tidur terlentang, sebelum tubuhnya kembali menindihku di antara kedua kakiku. Miliknya kembali menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhku begitu dia melebarkan kedua kakiku.

"Sial! Susah sekali masuk dari depan seperti ini!" decak Sai begitu baru kepala miliknya yang berhasil masuk. Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat Sasuke masih tidur menyamping dengan satu tangan yang menopang kepalanya. Menatap kami dengan mata setengah terpejam, seolah _live show_ antara aku dan Sai hanya membuatnya mengantuk dan layak diberi jempol turun.

Entah kenapa ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan agar bisa membuat Sasuke bereaksi melihat aku dan Sai. Begitu mendapat sebuah rencana, aku kembali menatap Sai—yang masih berusaha memasukkan miliknya. Kedua tanganku terulur, meraih lehernya, dan Sai membelalak begitu aku mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba. Dari ekor mataku, bisa kutangkap sedikit reaksi Sasuke. Aku menyeringai dalam hati, kena kau!

Sengaja kulepaskan ciumanku dan Sai hingga berbunyi suara. "Sai, biarkan aku yang melakukannya," pintaku di depan wajahnya. Sai sempat terdiam, sebelum bibirnya menyeringai senang.

"Oke, Naruto- _kun_!" Sai memutar posisi kami, sekarang akulah yang berada di atasnya.

Kedua telapak tanganku menopang di atas perutnya yang juga _sixpack_ seperti Sasuke. Baru kusadari ternyata tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sasuke ini juga tak kalah atletis. Aku mengerling ke arah Sasuke dengan sudut bibir sedikit terangkat. Memberinya tatapan ' _Perhatikan baik-baik, karena kali ini aku akan menjadi agresif_ '. Kedua mataku kembali menatap Sai. Kulihat kedua tangannya menopang di belakang kepalanya, dan menatapku dengan kedua alis terangkat menunggu.

Tangan kananku dengan cepat menampik kedua tangan Sai yang sudah terulur untuk meraih kedua sisi pinggangku, berniat mengatur tempo naik turunku di atas miliknya. Heh, tidak bisa! "Sudah kubilang tadi kan, biarkan aku yang melakukannya!"

Sai akhirnya mengalah. Dan membiarkanku menungganginya dengan liar. Memangnya hanya kalian berdua saja yang bisa? Aku terkekeh dalam hati melihat wajah Sai yang memerah karena gairah. Sekilas aku juga melihat Sasuke yang sedang meremas-remas miliknya dengan wajah yang juga memerah. Tidak kusangka, rencanaku berhasil!

Aku sengaja mendesah keras-keras agar membuat kedua pria yang sudah menyeretku ke dasar jurang ini semakin kehilangan logika. Dengan begini kami bertiga sama-sama seri!

Tubuhku sesaat menegang, sebelum mengejang. Sai juga bereaksi sama sepertiku. Kali ini kubiarkan kedua tangannya memegang kedua sisi pinggangku untuk membantuku turun naik di atas miliknya. Dua dorongan terakhir, dan akhirnya kami berdua sama-sama mencapai klimaks. Ekor mataku menangkap Sasuke yang juga mencapai klimaksnya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya ambruk di atas tempat tidur. Begitu Sai selesai menyemburkan cairannya di dalam tubuhku, aku melepaskan diri darinya, dan tidur terlentang di antara mereka berdua. Nafas kami bertiga memburu berat bersamaan.

"Luar biasa." Sai berkata, sebelum dia terkekeh pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Sasuke! Bagaimana aku bisa mendengar desahan seksi Naruto jika kau terus menciumnya seperti itu?" bentak Sai, setengah geram.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dariku, "Berhenti mengoceh, bukannya setelah ini kita bisa berganti posisi?"

Sai mendengus. Perkataan Sasuke membuatnya tak bisa membalas. Aku mendesah begitu Sai kembali menghentak bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke kembali menatapku, kedua tangannya menangkup pipiku. "Manjakan milikku seperti yang kulakukan padamu di awal tadi."

Aku mengangguk. Tubuhku merendah, dan berhenti begitu hanya sejengkal dengan miliknya. Tangan kananku meraih miliknya yang sudah menegang. Memompanya beberapa saat, sebelum mulutku terbuka, dan menjilat kepala miliknya. Lidahku menjilat miliknya dari pangkal sampai kepala miliknya, sesekali aku menggigit kecil daerah-daerah tertentu untuk menstimulasi miliknya.

Desahan-desahan keluar dari bibir Sasuke dan Sai saling bersahutan. Hingga tiba-tiba Sai berkata, "Sasuke, ganti posisi!"

Aku sedikit tidak rela begitu Sasuke menarik keluar miliknya dari mulutku, dan berganti posisi dengan Sai. Sai sekarang yang duduk di depanku, sementara Sasuke berlutut di belakangku sambil memasukkan miliknya. Sai menyodorkan miliknya di depan bibirku dengan kedua alis terangkat. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dalam imajinatif, sebelum kubuka mulutku, dan memasukkan miliknya bersamaan dengan hentakan Sasuke di belakangku.

Kedua tanganku berusaha melepaskan tangan Sai yang menekan belakang kepalaku begitu dia terus memaksa agar memasukkan semua miliknya ke dalam mulutku. Aku tersedak akibat perbuatannya. Kuangkat wajahku dan melotot ke arahnya, " _Baka_! Kau mau membuatku mati tersedak, heh?!"

Sai meringis. " _Gomen, gomen_..." Kedua tangannya terangkat sebatas pundaknya. Aku mendengus, sebelum kembali menunduk untuk memanjakan miliknya seperti yang kulakukan pada Sasuke tadi.

Aku mendesah pelan begitu Sasuke memompa milikku dengan sebelah tangannya. Inilah yang kusuka dari Sasuke, dia tidak memikirkan kenikmatannya sendiri, karena juga memikirkan kenikmatanku. Beda sekali dengan Sai, begitu sudah merasa nikmat, dia akan lupa denganku.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kurasa mulutku mulai kram karena memanjakan milik Sai. Baru saja aku akan melepaskan mulutku dari milik Sai, pria itu lebih dulu menariknya keluar. Sasuke juga menarik miliknya dari tubuhku, sebelum dia membuat tubuhku menjadi terlentang.

Sasuke kembali memasukkan miliknya, sebelum dia membuat tubuh kami menjadi posisi tidur saling berhadapan. Tanpa sadar kaki kiriku terangkat dan kutopang di atas pinggangnya, membuat aksesnya untuk bergerak di dalam tubuhku semakin leluasa. Aku baru tersadar begitu Sasuke berkata, "Sai, sekarang." Ternyata Sasuke melakukan posisi seperti ini karena ada rencana tersembunyi.

Aku menoleh begitu Sai sudah tidur menyamping di belakangku. Instingku berkata kalau posisi ini berbahaya. Dan benar saja, Sai menyeringai dan berkata, "Dua untuk satu—"

"—satu untuk berdua," sahut Sasuke.

"Tu-Tunggu, kalian berdua mau apa?!" Aku tercekat, meski sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini. Milik Sai mencoba masuk ke dalam tubuhku yang sudah terisi oleh milik Sasuke. "Hiiiii...!" kedua mataku membelalak lebar, "Berhenti! Milikmu sudah tidak bisa masuk Sai!" pekikku histeris.

"Kata siapa? Kan belum dicoba sampai masuk!" Sai terkekeh setelah mengatakan hal itu. Aku menjerit-jerit, merasakan sakit akibat dua amunisi mereka yang berada di dalam tubuhku.

Pandanganku mulai mengabur karena kedua pelupuk mataku penuh dengan air mata. Sasuke membungkam bibirku, menelan semua jeritanku. Rasa asin terasa dari ciuman kami begitu air mataku meleleh jatuh ke dalam mulutku. Seperti sihir, sakit yang kurasakan mulai kulupakan berkat ciuman Sasuke. Dan tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke dan Sai menggerakkan milik mereka keluar masuk. Tubuhku terlonjak-lonjak, merasakan perasaan sakit bercampur nikmat yang membelenggu tubuhku.

Ini gila. Benar-benar gila!

Aku... melakukan _threesome_ bukan dengan wanita, tapi dengan pria! DUA PRIA!

Aku mendesah panjang begitu Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Sementara di belakang, Sai masih setia mengecupi tengkukku. Kedua tanganku mendekap punggung Sasuke yang sudah basah oleh keringat, sebelum kutenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Tubuhku sudah bersimbah peluh keringat. Sai menggeram, sebelum dia menyemburkan semuanya di dalam tubuhku, diikuti diriku tiga detik setelahnya. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Sai menarik keluar miliknya yang sudah melemas. Aku menarik nafas lega.

Sasuke tiba-tiba memutar tubuh kami, hingga sekarang dia berada di atasku. Dia meraih kaki kananku dan menyangkutkannya di pundak kirinya. Sebelah tangannya menahan kaki kiriku, sebelum dia kembali menghentak-hentak dengan keras. Tidak kusangka stamina Sasuke lebih besar ketimbang Sai dan aku. Aku hanya bisa terlentang pasrah dengan mata terpejam dan bibir setengah terbuka. Akhirnya, setelah hampir sepuluh menit, Sasuke mencapai puncak klimaksnya dan menyembur sangat deras. Tubuhnya akhirnya ambruk di atasku, setelah semburannya di dalam tubuhku berhenti.

Sayup-sayup begitu kedua mataku mulai terpejam karena lelah, bisa kudengar Sai berkata, "Sial, aku kalah stamina darimu, Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

Pertarungan 'panas' kami bertiga kemarin membuatku tidak bisa turun dari atas tempat tidur keesokan paginya. Dengan alasan, tubuhku sakit karena kemarin terpeleset di kamar mandi, semua anggotaku akhirnya pergi ke lokasi proyek kami, meninggalkan aku di apartemen seorang diri.

Aku meringis panjang begitu hanya kugerakkan sedikit tubuhku. Sialan, kalau tahu akan seperti ini akibat yang kudapat, aku tidak akan mau melayani nafsu besar Sasuke dan Sai. Kondisi dua pria itu jauh berbeda dariku, mereka terlihat sangat bugar. Tidak adil!

Aku memukul bantal di sampingku dengan kesal. Sebentar malam saat mereka berdua tidur, aku pasti akan menjambak-jambak mereka sampai puas!

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat aku menoleh. Sasuke berjalan masuk dengan kedua tangan memegang sebuah mangkuk dan air putih di gelas tinggi. "Kenapa kau kembali?" tanyaku dengan kedua kening mengerut. Kaget dan bingung.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, meletakkan mangkuk dan gelas tinggi itu di atas meja nakas, sebelum dia menjawab, "Aku kembali karena mengkhawatirkanmu."

Aku tertegun. Merasakan kehangatan melingkupi hatiku, hingga bibirku tanpa sadar tersenyum membalas. " _Arigato_."

Sasuke mengangguk, sembari membantuku untuk duduk menyandar di _headboard_ tempat tidur. Aku meringis panjang karena merasakan bagian bawah tubuhku yang nyeri.

"Apa kita pergi ke dokter saja?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Yang ada malah dokter tertawa karena ternyata sakit di bagian pantatku akibat dibobol kalian berdua."

Sasuke sempat tercenung, sebelum menggeleng dengan bibir tersenyum geli. Dia meraih mangkuk tadi dan memberikannya padaku.

"Kebetulan ada rumah makan kecil tadi saat aku kembali ke sini. Jadi aku membeli bubur ini," jelasnya, memberi tahu dari mana asal bubur dalam mangkuk ini. Bibirku membentuk huruf 'O', sebelum aku mengangkat sesendok ke dalam mulutku.

Sasuke terus memperhatikanku, hingga akhirnya aku menghentikan suapanku.

"Aku yang pertama kali mencetuskan ide gila untuk menyentuh tubuhmu saat aku dan Sai duduk di dapur sore itu. Maaf, kami berdua tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..." katanya sambil memasang wajah bersalah.

Aku menunduk, tiba-tiba kuletakkan mangkuk di tanganku di atas meja di sampingku. "Aku jadi tidak bernafsu makan lagi."

"Begitu, ya..." Sasuke menarik nafas berat, "Aku akan berbicara dengan Kiba dan Shino agar sebentar malam mereka berdua tidur di kamar ini, biar aku dan Sai tidur di kamar sebelah."

Aku tak menjawab. Tepat begitu Sasuke akan berdiri dari pinggiran tempat tidur, aku menahan satu lengannya. Aku mendongak. Kutarik kerah depannya, dan menempelkan bibir kami. Kulihat kedua mata Sasuke membelalak, sebelum kupejamkan kedua mataku. _Cepat balas ciumanku, Teme!_ batinku dalam hati.

Sasuke akhirnya membalas ciumanku, sebelah tangannya menahan tengkukku, sementara lengan yang satu melingkar di pinggangku. Jika tidak kudorong pundaknya, Sasuke pasti belum akan melepaskan ciuman kami. Dia menyandarkan dahinya di dahiku, nafas kami sedikit terengah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Maafkan aku..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balasku, sebelum meletakkan sebagian wajahku di dada kirinya. "Jangan pernah lagi berbagi diriku dengan Sai. Cukup miliki aku seorang diri."

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja, Sayang. Aku tidak akan berbagi lagi. Kau milikku. Selalu dan selamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **KET:**  
*diambil dari salah satu penjelasan teman fbku. Katanya dia pernah baca di salah satu artikel yg ada di blog gitu. :)

 **Jeanne's** _ **notes**_ **:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di fic **Dr. S** itu:

 **Ryuusuke583; Ineedtohateyou; miss horvilshy; k. Kaitou males log in; xxx; Aiko Michishige; Kucing Gendut; Cyclone Keviar; Kagaari; saphire always for onyx; mifta cinya; Nanami Asuka; FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite; Mimo Rain; blowdandelion; ukkychan; efi. astuti. 1; gici love sasunaru; sivanya anggarada; hanazawa kay; Himawari Wia; SNlop; Guest; novel. lia. 73;** **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani; j taime; zadita uchiha; versetta; yume miku; Velvet; gyumin4ever; d34th1v3r; the frustrated one; justin cruellin; Shiroi. 144; Riv.**

* * *

Kali ini, saya suguhkan fic trisom SasuNaruSai untuk kalian. _Lemon_ -nya saya _edit_ seimplisit mungkin dari naskah aslinya (yg eksplisit bgt).

Tuhan, ampunilah dosaku karena sudah membuat fic nista ini. Dan ampunilah dosa para pembacaku yang juga nekat membaca fic nista ini sampai selesai.

Oke, sampai jumpa lgi di karya saya yg lain! :p


End file.
